


ATEEZ drabbles

by jonghtokki



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Skirteez, fics or my friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghtokki/pseuds/jonghtokki
Summary: hello! this is a series of drabbles and stuff I have wrote for my friends!! I will update fics and tags as i post more :)Also these are quick little writings, one shots. I didn't go back and edit them or anything, just whatever is on my mind.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. [3:23 am] Sanhwa

[3:23 am]

San felt the bed shift next to him, which wasn’t unusual. He couldn't get his eyes to open, he was too exhausted. The bed suddenly felt empty, the sound of bare feet padding across the wooden floor filled the room. The floorboards subtly squeaks with each step. The bathroom light flicked on, lighting up the inside of San’s eyelids. He rolled over on his side and waited.

San didn't know how much time had passed, but he felt the bed sink again, the covers being lifted over the figure. He weakly rolled over, a slightly tired groan escaping his lips.

“Seonghwa…” The name fell off his lips languidly.

“Mmmm.” The latter hummed back.

“Can't sleep?” San shifted his body closer as much as he could. There was no response. San knew Seonghwa was having a hard time getting to sleep, and it was even harder to stay asleep. What made it worse was neither of them knew why. Seonghwa was frustrated, tired.

Seonghwa rolled over on his side, mirroring San, his arm crawling up to take San’s hand in his own. Seonghwa brushed over San’s knuckles. He knew San was doing his best, trying to help Seonghwa as much as he could, and he appreciates it. He appreciates San being there for him when he needs it.

San slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids felt like they were being weighed down by anchors. His lips curled into a soft smile, bringing Seonghwa's hand up to his face, kissing his fingers gently. Seonghwa laughed quietly before brushing back a strand of San’s black hair. He moved closer, knowing San was too exhausted. They were face to face, mere centimeters apart.

“I want to help you.” San whispered, his voice barely audible.

“I know you do.” Seonghwa spoke in a hushed tone. “You being here is all I need.” And all thought San didn't appear to move, Seonghwa swore he saw the slightest crinkle to his nose. Cute. 

San opened his eyes again, even heavier. With his last remaining push of energy, he pressed their noses together. Seonghwa returned the favor, resting his forehead on San’s. Their noses brushing against each other like little eskimo kisses.

“I'll get better someday.” Seonghwa mumbled drowsily before giving San a kiss on the tip of his nose. He drew San into a warm embrace, the latter burying his head in Seonghwa's chest. And all thought Seonghwa might not be able to sleep tonight, or the next night, or the night after that, he’s thankful for his friends and family for being by his side. Especially San.

-for shelly 💕


	2. [11:03 pm] Sanhwa

[11:03 pm]

“Aren't they beautiful?” San laid back in the grass. It was slightly poking through the blanket, but he didn't pay any mind to it.  
“Yeah…” Seonghwa was breathless. The stars were beautiful. Especially out on his hill, away from the city lights. Seonghwa didn't even know this many existed. Of course he knows space is real, but seeing it with his own eyes for the first time was astounding.  
“You see that bright band of stars? That's actually one of the milky way.” San pointed. Seonghwa was in awe. He didn't know this was possible. San was a bit of a nerd for astronomy, he could go on and on about eclipses and planets and stars. He was passionate, and Seonghwa was convinced he was going to discover something phenomenal one day.  
“I feel like this is just a projection, it feels all fake.” Seonghwa shook his head, his hand grabbing onto San’s.  
“It does feel that way, doesn't it? Isn't it insane how much stuff exists out there? How much we don't know. But what's even crazier is that we know more about space than we do our own ocean… now that's freaky.” San raises his arm behind his head.  
“No kidding?” Seonghwa was taken back. There's no way that was true. He wasn't doubting San by any means, but it just seemed absurd. How could we know more about the endless black frontier that is outer space, than our own ocean? It made Seonghwa realize how tiny they actually are, how much life existed out there? Did anything on Earth matter? 200 years ago, 3,000 years ago, 4 million years ago are just seconds in Earth’s life.  
Seonghwa turned his head to San. He was lucky he happened to live at the same time as him. What were the odds? Did the odds matter? Seonghwa doesn't know, but he does know that the smile on San’s face when he talks, that laugh he exerts mid sentence, the way his nose crinkles, his heart beat, the deep breathes he takes, is the most important thing to him. 

-for shelly 💕


	3. Arcade- Woosang

Freshly rained. The air still smelled musky. Flickering Neon lights from the bars bounced off the puddles on the sidewalk and streets. The sky was dark, the clouds parted, revealing a whole universe filled with stars, mysteries.

Splash. Wooyoung jumped into a puddle. His sneakers and socks were already soaked. Yeosang pulled back, bringing his arms up to cover his face.

“Would you stop it?” The blonde said in annoyance. Playfully. Wooyoung let out an ugly laugh and held his hand out. Yeosang rolled his eyes, taking Wooyoung's hand in his own, letting the younger, lilac haired man pull him down the side street. Yeosang picked up the hem of his long pink skirt, hoping it didn't get more drenched than it already was.

The two arrived at their destination. A small arcade off Clark Avenue. The outside of the Arcade has seen better days. The window was draped in an outdated red curtain. The brick that lined the outside was rusted and chipped. The mascot looked as if it would definitely going to come to life and murder them. It's 2020, the world has moved past the need of creepy animatronics. But it was their favorite place to go.

It wasn't very populated, which was perfect: Wooyoung’s parents actually came here when they were teenagers, so they had racked up quite a bit of tokens, and luckily one staff member on duty didn't give a shit and let Wooyoung bring his parents hard earned tokens from the 90s.

Wooyoung pulled Yeosang down the matted carpet, it was black with various neon shaped. The lights were dimmed, kind of eerie when they made their way to the very back. It smelled of water damage, mildew. There was probably black mold in the walls, giving them premature brain damage, but who cared.

Yeosang linked his pinky with Wooyoung’s as he turned the imitation steering wheel with one hand.

“Is this sexy? Driving with one hand?” Wooyoung’s nose scrunched. He had an ego. Yeosang nodded, chewing on the cuff of his sleeve. His attention was on Wooyoung, his face. The way his lips formed a subtle pout, his eyebrows furrowing when he was focused. The small puffs of air that caused his nostrils to flare when he was frustrated. He was cute.

Wooyoung took the tickets. He won, of course. It was basically exploitation of a small business. They knew every game, every hint, every cheat on their back of their hand. 

Ski ball. That was Yeosang’s favorite game. He had impeccable aim. It's like bowling plus pinball. One hand behind his back, Yeosang gracefully rolled each ball up the ramp, making it into the 30s, 40s, and 50s. His best run was making every ball into the 50s, he wasn't good enough to go for the 100s yet. 

Wooyoung cheered from the side, clapping each time Yeosang made a hole. He engulfed Yeosang in a tight hug after he'd won them several tickets. Yeosang laughed, his arms wrapping around Wooyoung’s middle, sharing a small soft kiss. Wooyoung’s chapstick tastes like watermelon. Something about it was addicting.

Wooyoung dragged Yeosang up to the ticket booth, slammed them down on the counter.

“What do you want, babe?” He turned towards the blondes, his pinky constricting around Yeosang’s.

Yeosang pondered at the rows of bright toys. Sticky hands, slinky's, candy, giant lollipops, even a bike for a ridiculous amount of tickets. Then he glanced at the stuffed animals. None of them were very impressive. Cheap material, the seams seemed like they’d rip easily, not that Yeosang couldn't fix that. But something about them were charming. He pointed at the large charmander stuffed animal with a bright smile.

“You want the charmander? fucking nerd.” Wooyoung laughed and pushed the tickets towards the staff member. “One giant ass charmander please.” He spoke with his chest puffed out, a proud grin smeared across his face. Because he was proud. He was proud of himself for being able to get Yeosang that giant ass charmander with his hard work. Because when Yeosang is happy, when Yeosang smiles like that, it means everything to him.

After the arcade, the two made their way to a diner on the other side of the block. The building was small, must have been a gas station at one point. The entire front of the building was covered in windows, barely inches apart, letting the bright fluorescent light seep into the streets. The interior was very white. Black and white checkered floor with a bit of a red accent. The booths and table trim was red, the wallpaper had a tinge of red too. It was very retro.

Yeosang and Wooyoung cooped up in a booth in the corner, sitting on the same side, of course. Yeosang, brushing his nose against Wooyoung’s, stole a few more kisses, because he can't get enough of that watermelon chapstick.

Burgers and Milkshakes was on the menu for today. For the sake of their wallets, they each got a burger, shared a fry and a strawberry milkshake. Yeosang’s burger was plain. No sauce, no tomato, just meat and bread. Wooyoung scoffed, seemed gross but who he to judge. Wooyoung got it all; tomato, lettuce, onion, mayo, ketchup AND barbecue. To Yeosang, it looked like a sopping mess of slop, but who is he to judge.

The couple made it back to Wooyoung’s car after their adventure. The wind had picked up, Yeosang’s skirt and hair dancing delicately. Pinkies interlaced, Wooyoung opened his passenger door for Yeosang, what a gentleman. Yeosang got in, fixing his skirt and brushing his long blonde hair behind his ears once again.

Wooyoung leaned down, sharing another kiss once again. His hand holding the roof, his other hand on Yeosang’s shoulder. The blonde cupped onto Wooyoung’s jaw, their lips fitting together perfectly. When Wooyoung pulled away, Yeosang subtly chased his lip, a shy smile appearing on both their lips.

“Let's go home.” Wooyoung smiled warmly. 

-For Nico


	4. Late Nights- Seongjoong

The front door opened then closed. The soft sound of shoes pattered across the floor. It was dark. The moon light weakly shined through the curtains. Hongjoong took off his coat, hung it up on the rack with the others. Rubbing his hands with the back of his hand, he walked tiredly to the couch. Seonghwa.

Seonghwa slept soundly. His chest subtly raising up and down. Breathe in. Breathe out. His hair draped in his eyes. One hand was on his chest, the other dangling off the couch. A dismal smile formed on his lips. Seonghwa was waiting for him.

Hongjoong set his bag against the couch and crawled over the other, laying his weight down on his body. Seonghwa let out a groan, his arms instinctively wrapping around the blue haired man.

“I'm home.” Hongjoong mumbled, nuzzling his nose against Seonghwa’s jaw. Seonghwa hummed in content, his thumb rubbing the small of Hongjoong’s back.

“About time.” He chuckled tiredly, “I waited for you.”

“I know.” Hongjoong hid his face in his neck, “You shouldn't have.” Pressing small warm kisses on his skin.

“I wanted too.” Seonghwa rebutted, his hand running up and down Hongjoong’s back, “Did you finish.”

Hongjoong shook his head. There was no “finish” no “end”. There never will be. He will always be making music, starting new songs, new projects. He will never stop. Seonghwa knew this too. Seonghwa knew this was Hongjoong passion. Seonghwa knew this what Hongjoong put his blood, sweat, and tears in. He respected that. But it hurt to see Hongjoong overwork himself.

Hongjoong was exhausted. His eye bags were becoming darker, heavier. He always felt like he could do better, be better. He thinks he lacks, so he works harder. And harder. He worked so hard that he forgot to look at the time. 3:00 am. He told Seonghwa he’d be home soon at 12 am.

“Wanna go to bed?” Seonghwa mumbled, his nose brushing against Hongjoong ear. Hongjoong nodded again. To tired to reply. Seonghwa slowly sat up, propped Hongjoong up against the couch. After he stood up, he lifted Hongjoong up, one arm behind his shoulders, the other arm under his knees.

Hongjoong smiles, resting his head against Seonghwa’s shoulders, his nose brushing against the crook of his neck.

Seonghwa laid Hongjoong down on his side of the bed. He delicately changed Hongjoong into more comfortable pajamas before laying down next to him. His arm circled Hongjoong's waist, his thumb brushing over the exposed skin on his back.

Hongjoong looked at his eyes. He was so patient and attentive. Hongjoong considered himself blessed for finding Seonghwa, for committing the rest of his life to him. Seonghwa thought the same. Hongjoong was spirited, not only towards his career, his music making, but also towards their relationship. Hongjoong was so tolerant and smart, Seonghwa couldn't help but to be in love.

Seonghwa took Hongjoong’s hand in his own, lifting it up towards his head to place a tender kiss on his ring.

Hongjoong let out a tired breath of air which resembled a laugh, moving a bit closer so he could press his lips against the latter’s. Hongjoong placed his hand on Seonghwa's cheeks, rubbing the plush skin with his thumb.

They both pulled away, resting their heads on the pillow.

“Promise me you'll come home before midnight tomorrow?” Seonghwa spoke drowsily.

“I promise.” Hongjoong mumbled before they both fell asleep.

  
  


-For Xochil ❤️❤️


	5. I feel pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang solo + side Jongsang

Yeosang looked at himself up and down in the mirror. His knees scuffed and scarred, red and raw. He took another fall to his skateboard, not that it bothered him, he was used to the pain, maybe even liked the pain. But his knees stood out. Especially in his black pleated skirt.

“It looks bad.” He blushed, tucking in the front of his t-shirt.

“I think you look cute.” Jongho sat at the end of his bed, leaning over to see Yeosang in the mirror.

“Stop.” Yeosang let out a shy laugh, turning his head to see Jongho. The cherry-headed boy leaned back on the bed, propping himself on his elbows. “Do you think they’ll make fun of me?” Yeosang turned 180 degrees, now facing Jongho. Yeosang took a glance down at his own red stained hands. Jongho was originally opposed to dying his hair, but Yeosang had an extra box of bleach and conveniently a bottle of red hair dye ready in case of another mental breakdown. But fortunately it wasn't Yeosang having the crisis this time, because when Jongho showed up at his house in a panic because he had no clue who he was or what he was going to do, Yeosang knew what he had to do.

And that's how they ended up here. Three hours of dying hair and a deep conversation later, Yeosang confessed that he wanted to buy a skirt. 

“A skirt?” Jongho ruffled his damp red hair, admiring himself in the mirror.

“Is that weird?” Yeosang laid back on his bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

“No, it's not weird. I think you'd look cute.” Jongho smirked, taking a glance at Yeosang who’s now hiding his face.

So the next day they went to the mall and bought one. Yeosang was too shy to try it on in store, so he just assumed his size and hoped to God it fit. And it did for the most part. Slightly tight on his waist and a little shorter than expected, but it worked.

“I think they’ll be proud of you.” Jongho gave Yeosang a reassuring smile. It felt good hearing that, but Yeosang was slightly puzzled.

“Proud of me? For what.” He grabbed his battered black high top converse, they've seen better days.

“For being yourself. For being who you want to be.” Jongho laid back up and watched as Yeosang diligently kneeled down to tie his shoes.

“You think so?” A blush creeped on Yeosang's cheeks.

“I know so.” Jongho leaned down next to Yeosang and helped tie the other shoe. It was a cheesy gesture, but Yeosang appreciates it, nonetheless. “Now let's go.” Jongho held onto Yeosang's arms and helped him up.

“I want to kiss you right now.” Yeosang teased while putting on his jacket.

“What's stopping you.” Jongho rebutted. It was an honest question, but he didn't expect an answer.

“Shut up.” Yeosang pushed the redhead back by his shoulder and hopped to the door. Jongho’s words made him giddy with confidence, he was a smooth talker like that.

-for myself :)


End file.
